Beck, Bogert
Jeff Beck had been keen to work with Tim Bogert and Carmine Appice, after encountering Bogert and Appice in 1967 and subsequent meetings and sessions such as those which took place between July 6 & 10, 1969. But they were still under recording contracts. On September 13, 1969 Melody Maker reported in their "Raver" column, that Beck had added Carmine Appice and Tim Bogert to his band. Beck and his manager Peter Grant arranged to finalise contracts with Bogert and Appice in November 1969. On November 12, 1969 Beck crashed his hot rod car and all future plans were put on hold. Beck soon recovered from his accident and in early March 1971 he formed a new Jeff Beck Group. The official demise of the second Jeff Beck Group was announced on July 24, 1972. The next day Jeff Beck met with keyboardist Max Middleton, Tim Bogert and Carmine Appice. He also brought in Kim Milford as vocalist. Rehearsals at the Rolling Stones rehearsal rooms Bermondsey began, in preparation for an imminent tour of US, originally arranged for The Jeff Beck Group. On August 1, 1972 the band appeared at the Stanley Theater in Pittsburgh as Jeff Beck Group. After only six appearances Milford was replaced by Bobby Tench, who was flown in from UK, after the Arie Crown Theatre Chicago performance and appeared with the band for the rest of the tour. The tour concluded at the Paramount Theatre in Seattle on August 19, 1972. After this US tour, Tench and Middelton left the band and Beck formed a power trio with Appice and Bogert. Drummer Appice also took on the role of vocalist with help from Bogert and Beck. Still billed as Jeff Beck Group they were included on the bill for Rock at The Oval on September 16, which marked the start of a tour schedule of UK, the Netherlands and Germany. On February 1, 1973 the trio embarked on a UK tour which took in concert Halls and University campus venues and ended at the Top Rank in Cardiff on February 18, 1973. On February 20 they appeared on the French TV show Pop Deux, in front of 2,000 fans. On March 28, 1973 they started their US tour at the Music Hall in Boston and Beck unveiled a new effect by using the Talk box for the first time. They finished the first part of their tour on April 16, 1973 at Winterland, California, having played eighteen venues. After another tour break, the band resumed their tour of US, starting at the Seattle Centre Arena on April 26 and finishing at the Honolulu International centre Hawaii on May 8, and they flew onto a Japanese tour which started at Nippon Budokan centre on May 14 and ended five days later on May 19, 1973 at Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka. A tour of Europe started on July 8, 1973 and took in the annual European rock festival circuit. They travelled to venues in West Germany and the Netherlands, before arriving in Paris, to conclude the tour on July 14, 1973. Another US tour was hastily arranged, to cover the East coast and Southern states, such as Pennsylvania, North Carolina, Florida, Maryland and Georgia. The tour started on July 11, 1973 and came to an abrupt end when Beck left on July 17. On November 21, 1973, the band travelled to France to start their second European tour as Beck, Bogert & Appice. After a Christmas break the band started a British tour, which started in Newcastle on January 10. Fourteen shows followed, taking them to cities such as Brighton, Leeds (University Union), Liverpool, Sheffield, Bristol and London, before heading to Scotland to visit, Glasgow and Edinburgh. The tour ended on February 29 at the Caley Picture House in Edinburgh. On January 26, 1974 the band played at the Rainbow Theatre, as part of a European tour. This concert was broadcast in full, on the US show Rock Around the World, on September 9, 1974. Recording sessions for a second studio album began in January 1974. On May 18, 1974 New Musical Express wrote, "Rumours concerning an imminent split in BBA, which have been rife for several weeks, were confirmed by bassist Tim Bogert". Bobby Tench 13 live shows. August 8 to September 19, 1972 with Beck, Bogert and Appice, they appeared as Jeff Beck Group. Tench joined the band for The Arie Crown Theater concert, in Chicago. Kim Milford 6 live shows. August 4 to August 7, 1972 with Beck, Bogert and Appice, they appeared as Jeff Beck Group. Milford left the band after the Majestic Theater concert, in Dallas.